A New Beginning
by jcdheart
Summary: the cullens have visitor named serena, she is there to learn their way of life. read to find out her dark past and exciting new beginning as a vampire, with the help of our favorite cullens. after bd
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I really have had writers block. Then I thought of this. Hopefully I can continue this on for some time. I really like the idea of it. I hope you all do too. This is my way of introducing a new character into the Cullen family. I'm sorry if you don't like me putting someone in but this is their life after breaking dawn, you never know who could come along ;). Hopefully I can get both of my stories up and going. I'm not promising any updates cause m horrible at it…. too much pressure. But if you were to put me on alert you would definitely know when I would post a new chapter. Any ideas or helpful criticism is definitely welcomed please!! Hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to twilight, but I do own Serena.

*Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain.*

_**CH.1 A New Life **_

I was really nervous about talking to them. I had heard that they were "vegetarians "and I really want to become one, it hurt me to see people being hurt. So I guess that's why I'm standing here in front of the Cullen household house. I still can't decide on how to introduce or how to go about this. I guess I'll have to go out on a limb. I raised my hand to knock on the door and knocked softly twice. The door flew open the one I presume to be Alice. "Uhm hello, Is this the Cullen residence?"

The short pixie looking vampire giggled a little and said,"Yes you are correct. I am Alice."

Now the whole family had shown up and the leader, who I presume to be Carlisle, spoke up. "I am Carlisle. May I ask who you are? And why you have decided to come visit us?"

"I am Serena. I came from Montana, not very sure where exactly but I know it's been almost a year since my transformation. I wanted to find a way of this life, since there is no way out of it, which does not include killing someone. I wanted to ask your help on teaching me and helping learn how to do it." I was shaking a little bit from the nervousness. I got out the most important part. I just hope they will help me. A big smile crossed everyone's face at the same time.

Carlisle was first to speak. "Yes of course we would be glad to help you Serena. Come on in and we can talk some more." Alice reached out her hand. I looked at it for a second and I slowly and lightly took it in my hand. I felt that I should really try to be friendly with them. She led me to a huge open room that was bright with the new rays of sunshine that had just appeared. Alice showed me to a couch. I sat down with her. Everyone else had taken their seats. "It makes me very happy to see that someone wants to join us in this way of life. We would all be glad to help you!" everyone gave a nod of approval. "Oh I have forgotten my manners. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce everyone. As you have already meet Alice, beside her is her husband Jasper." The southern looking blonde extended his hand for a handshake, I lightly shook his hand. "This is my wife Esme." A gently looking, small woman stood up and gave me a light hug. I gave her a pat on the back very lightly. I got a very motherly vibe from her. "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett. The said pointing to a tall blonde super model and her husband a body builder, but looked like he had a funny side gave me a smile and a nod. "And this is Edward and his wife Bella, with their child Renesmee." He pointed to gorgeous couple, one with messy bronze hair and the other with long flowing hair. With my mouth agape I stared at the child. She had brown eyes and a heartbeat. She looked like she was at least 17. They had told me about her that she was born while Bella was still human. She was quite amazing. I snapped back to looking at Carlisle. I gave him a soft smile. He had an amazing family.

I turned to look at the family one by one with my smile I said "It's very nice to meet you." Jasper and Edward both had a huge grin on their face. "I really don't know how to thank all of you enough to try and help me. It means so much." If I could cry right now I would. "I had heard stories from some vampires about this family and I have been searching ever since." I turned to look at jasper, "your friend Peter says hello. He helped me most in finding you guys." Jasper seemed that he couldn't be any more overjoyed. "They told me of so many stories about your great family. Like facing the Volturi, falling in love with a human and having the strength to change her, having a child, and being vegetarians. It is all so fascinating to me!" I still found it hard to believe all of it but looking at all of their strong and shining faces I could believe it. I felt so lucky to be here near this great people.

"If you don't mind is asking how did you become a vampire? And ended up on our doorstep?" Carlisle said very politely.

"No I do not mind at all. As long as you don't mind a long story." He nodded for my go. Then I stared at my feet, this story kind of hurt to tell. "I remember very foggishly my last day as a human. I was going for a drive with a couple of my friends through some forest. I wasn't for sure we were going, but we were on a road trip for the weekend. We found a parking place to walk up some trail so we could have a picnic. So I carried the bag and let Jade and Alexia get our gear ready. We got everything ready and started our hike. I'd say about a mile in, we found a small clearing. It was perfect for our picnic, then sun was shining and everything seemed at peace. Alexia and I set out everything while jade laid out our blanket. We had finished eating and decided to just take a break from driving and just lay here. The sun was near the sunset, the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, and I heard some rustling leaves. I turned to look and alexia and jade were dead beside me. I screamed in fear. A male vampire was draining jade. I was frozen in shock. I had always believed there was some kind of mythical force out there in this world. The man started to slowly stalk toward me. I was sliding backward trying to get away from him. I was begging for life. Then I realized it was no use and stopped. The whole road trip was to help me get out of this depression I was in. I told him that I had nothing to live for; everything I love was gone now. He laughed evilly and told me then that I would love being immortal then. In a quick movement he bit my neck and dropped me to the ground and laughed."

"For 3 days I was left in agonizing pain. I knew screaming wouldn't help so I tried my best to stay silent. I thought maybe that I was going to hell. I thought what had I done to go through this. Near the end of the transformation I got the constant burn in my throat and I could feel rain start to fall. All at once so many emotions hit me, confusion, sadness, pain, loss, and for some reason happiness. I realized I was alive and I was going to be able to start a new life. As I started to get up and look around I saw alexia and jade. I realized I was much stronger so through the burning I dug them both a grave. And then I made a makeshift cross for each of them. I sat there by their grave for a straight week, grieving. I wished they could have joined me in this life, allowing me some sense of family. I knew that I would want to drink human blood so I stayed away from civilization. I ran down to where our car was and grabbed what I would need for a new life. I found some paper and matches and started a fire to the car. I didn't want anyone disturbing them. I left a quick note on the trail saying that in request that nobody touch their graves and the numbers to their parents. I hoped this helped them in some way. I signed the note anonymous and left. I ran into the forest. I had no clue on what to do. I caught a somewhat disgusting but appetizing smell. My instincts kicked in. I found a mountain lion, I drained it easily. The burn was still there. I walked around the forest for a good month feeding on the animals. They seemed to suffice."

"Then I ran into a vampire named Hugo. At first I was terrified of him he was different from my changer but still I was scared. He realized I was a newborn and taught me how fight, the rules, and how to avoid humans if I must. He opposed my choice of diet but he gave me some helpful hints he also hated killing humans but did every now and then, but sometime he would rob a hospital of some of the blood they had. He then told me of this extraordinary group of vampires that had a diet like mine. He thought of them to be somewhere near Seattle. He traveled with me for a day or so taking our time, I was in no rush. He told me that he had to continue with his journey. It had been 6 months since I had been on my own. So I traveled aimlessly around the border of Idaho and Oregon. I had slipped a couple of times finding a lost hiker or something. I felt horrible for killing them. I made it look like an animal attack. I sank into a bad depression. I ran into Peter and Charlotte then. I had asked about this coven who dieted on animals. They told me of more stories about this coven, they told me a friend of theirs named Jasper had joined and he was having great success. They taught me some more rules and tips. I stayed with them for about a month and a half and then I thanked them for their help and left to find Forks, Washington. It took me about a week to find the town. It took me another week to gather the courage to actually go up to their house. I was terrified, I didn't know if they would let me in or not. Today I was still conflicted on if I should go or not when I found myself in front of the house. My heart guided me to it. I had not feed for two weeks so it didn't help with my nerves. I was so happy when I was greeted with all smiles. It made me feel like I was welcomed even though they didn't know me." I finally realized where I was. "Sorry for telling my story like that." I finally looked up to see everyone's face. They all looked sad. I didn't mean to bring everyone down. I guess I should have left out the details…

"No, we are glad to hear exactly what happened." Edward said a small smile. I stared him with complete confusion. Had I said that out loud without even noticing I had? He laughed a little "No I can read minds. It's a gift I have." I was definitely not expecting that one. So this whole time he has heard my thoughts? "Yes, I have, it makes me so glad to hear your kind and gentle thoughts." I smiled. I wonder if anyone else has any powers. "Yes, Jasper has the ability to control emotions, Bella has the ability to block other abilities, Renesmee can project her thoughts through a touch of her hand, and Alice can see the future."

I was in awe. No wonder everyone admired them. "I bet you saw me coming then." I turned to say to Alice.

She giggled and nodded her head. "I wasn't for sure for a little while, we knew we were going to have a visitor but we didn't know how this would go." She smiled and stood up. "You're going to fit in perfectly here." I smiled at that thought. "Do you know if you have any powers?" she said curiously.

"Not that I know of, I seem pretty much normal." It made me feel not as important, but then I remembered that it was rare to have powers. Maybe while I was here I might find something special about myself. I looked over at Carlisle; he seemed to be the leader so I figured the question was best suited for him. "Would it be ok for me to stay here while you all teach me?" I was very nervous asking this. I don't know where I would stay if they said no.

"Of course you can dear! Where else would you go? It will give Esme a chance to redecorate and Alice a chance to shop. I saw that you brought no clothes with you so Alice will definitely have fun buying you new clothes and try forcing to give you a makeover." He laughed at this. Alice had an evil grin on her face.

"No, please do not go through any trouble for me. I am a visitor. I may be here for a while but I am still a visitor." They barely know me why would they do that?

"First I can see you staying for a long time, not because you will be difficult to teach but some foggy reason I can't see, and you need clothes to wear. In return you can just allow me to play Barbie with you for as long as you stay here?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

I wasn't for sure about it, but I decided to take a chance. "Ok Alice I agree, as long as you let me help with all of it." She smiled and gave me a huge hug. I gave her a light hug back. "I really do appreciate all of this. I'm going to go for a hunt if anyone would like to help." Everyone got up at the same time. I guessed we were all going. At that moment I felt like I for once belonged to a family since my transformation.

The hunt was easy; each member of the family told me their favorite animal and way to hunt. They all varied. We had found a large herd of elk to drink from. At first I was going to pass on it, but my instincts took over. They told me why they didn't smell as appetizing compared to carnivores. It made a lot of sense if you actually took the time to think about it. Everyone got their fill of the hunt and we headed back. I was feeling much better and happier so I challenged them to a race. Bella was not going to participate so she could tell us when to go. We were about 10 miles from the house so it would be a short race. As soon as Bella said go I was off like lightning. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, I could feel someone close to me but they were definitely losing. Soon Edward was running beside me, he was fast. I pushed even harder then. I wanted to show that I was good at one thing. I got a little bit ahead of him. Edward and I reached the house at the very same time. He smiled and gave me handshake. Only seconds later everyone else show up. This family was extraordinary.

Emmett then came up to me and said, "Want to fight?" I was shocked. I didn't want to fight my new family. Apparently the shock was clear on my face. He laughed "it is only for fun Serena." I laughed and smiled I've never heard of such a thing. I wasn't really for sure if my skills from Hugo and peter were going to help me much, he was huge. I didn't want to let him down, so I said yes.

Carlisle and Jasper were going to make sure the fight was fair so we ran out to a big field that looked like it could be a baseball field, but much larger. On the way Edward and Bella gave me some tips, like don't go for the blunt attack and do try and trick him. They told me since I was a new born my strength was much greater than his. That helped a little. Still he had years of experience on me. When we got to the field Emmett got into his defensive crouch, and so did I. we circled each other for a minute, he said, "I think it's time to see what our new guest can bring to the table." He then launched at me. I jumped around him, dodging his attacks like Hugo taught me. Then I took into account that he was going for the straight forward attacks. I remember charlotte telling me that if I was to continuously move around the enemy it would make it difficult for them to attack. I moved to many different places confusing. I landed behind him eventually. He was still looking forward so I tackled him from behind, pinning him to the ground. He grunted and admitted defeat. I laughed and got off of him. The whole Cullen family was staring at me in disbelief. I tried to smile at my victory but I was afraid that they were all afraid of me now.

"We aren't afraid of you we are just amazed at your skill and the fact that Emmett hasn't lost a battle for a couple of years now." He said laughing at the end. I could hear Emmett mumble something about him taking it easy on me and I burst into laughter. Everyone joined me in laughing.

Finally we all came to the decision to head home. It had been a really long and stressful day. When we got the house Alice had me some clothes ready to change into. She said I was about the same size as Bella. She led me upstairs and allowed me to use her shower. It felt really good to finally be clean. I changed into the jeans and the green tank top. I came out and instantly Alice pulled me to her vanity. "Hope you don't mind but I'm going to do your hair and make-up."

I laughed she was very energetic to be so small. I didn't want to upset her so I agreed. At lightning speed she had straightened my hair and put very little make-up on my face. I looked in the mirror for the first time in months. At first I didn't realize it was me. I turned around and gave Alice a light hug. She was really good at this. She handed me a navy blue with green stripe polo to put on over my tank top. It made the outfit complete. I walked downstairs to talk some more to the family. Every one of them had a look of shock on their face. I sheepishly smiled.

I went and sat down next to Bella and Alice. "if you don't mind I'd like to know a little more about each of you if that's ok?" if I was going to be living here I might as well know a little bit more about them.

"I'll go first!" Alice jumped up and yelled. "Well I'll technically be telling mine and jasper's." she winked at him. "I was taken from an insane asylum to be changed, I realized I could see the future and saw myself with jasper. We meet at a restaurant, and ever since then we have been together. We set off to find the Cullen's to start our new life." she and jasper were smiling at each other.

"Mom can I show her my story?" Renesmee asked Bella. Bella nodded and Renesmee came over and put her hand on my face. I saw everything from her birth to the Volturi fight to her falling in love with Jacob to her growing at an alarming rate. She was an amazing child. When she released me from her visions I was frozen in my state of shock. She was so open to show me everything, even how she thought we would become the greatest of friends. She was so accepting of me. I gave her a small hug and let her return to her seat. Next to tell their story was Emmett and Rosalie. Well Emmett volunteered to tell. I found their story so romantic and yet heart breaking. Carlisle and Esme told their next. I felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. The only one who hadn't told me their story was Edward and Bella. I was really looking forward to listening to it. I had heard so much. I wonder if I could ever find someone to love me as half as much as she he loves her. I smiled warmly at them. They really were an inspiration to me. Their story was short, sweet, and romantic all at once. He fell in love with her and through conflict and resolution he married her had a kid and then changed her to be with him forever.

"You don't mind telling us all some more about yourself do you?" Carlisle politely asked me knocking me out of this hypnotic state I was in.

"Sure that sounds good. My full name is Serena Storm Melody. I am stuck at the age of 19 forever. My birthday is April 21. I love playing trumpet and piano. I was an honor roll kid. Uhm… I think I was from merry weather, Montana." I remember seeing my college application in the car before I burned it. "I passed high school. I loved to dance. It was a passion, along with basketball. I love watching football and basketball. I also loved to play video games. I can't really think of any more small facts." I smiled at all of them. I heard Emmett give a sound of approval when I said I liked football. I could tell I was going to fit in somewhere. I really hope Alice was right. I really had nowhere to go if something went wrong here. That night we all sat there and just talked. I learned of more of their stories and how they continued their existence without much notice. I was at peace and for once outside it seemed to be a calm night, I loved nights like these. They let me have a calm mind and let me think clearly. After Renesmee went to bed we all went outside and lay on the ground to just look at the sky. I felt like was right at home here. I looked over at Alice and smiled I knew she would warn me if something were to happen. I looked at Edward he smiled at me and nodded his head. I was glad someone could hear my thoughts, a lot of mine never made since maybe he could help. I turned to look at jasper. He would be great help in keeping my emotional break downs from happening. I looked at Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. They would be great help to. I turned to look at Bella lastly. For some reason I felt that I would feel closest to her, maybe she would understand best. I lay back down on the grass and I saw a shooting star then made a wish. 'I wish to finally find my place on this earth.'

Authors note: hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment. Message me if you would like an insight to what her power may or may not be! I ask you add me on alert or favorites first. Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **** I'm really sad. Not even one person left a comment on my story. Maybe this second chapter will change your minds and lead you to reviewing this story!! Reviews for me are like giving me my fix. And I have a total of like… none so I'm not doing too well. I will be trying to write more soon but you're lucky I got at least this chapter in. I have so much to do for band and school it's not even funny. So I hope you like this chapter it's going to be a little short for the fact that it's just to give you some foreshadowing and a better understanding of Serena. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all. **** That just made me even sadder. *Edward sits down next to me* ok that gives me the courage to write some. ;) Ha-ha. I only own Serena! Hope you enjoy.**

_**Ch.2 shopping with Alice and Bella**_

"Truthfully Serena, she always gets what she wants." Bella whispered in my ear as we were heading to Alice's yellow Porsche 911 turbo. "I've just learned to just go along with it; she always tricks you into doing it." I giggled. It was really sad that a little pixie could control Bella and me. Alice wanted to go shopping and told me I had to. Not ask, TOLD me to go. At least I didn't have to suffer alone; Bella had been roped into doing it too. I was afraid of being around humans. Knowing that I hadn't been around them much but Alice had told me that she didn't seem worried. I still made her bring Jasper just in case.

It was Monday morning, about 9. All of the kids in town had gone to school. Most adults were either at work or at home in bed, so that helped my nerves a little. We were going to Seattle to shop; Alice said she had one of her favorite stores there. As we entered the store I was hit with a little bit of blood lust, instantly jasper had my hands behind me and holding me in place. I hadn't planned on moving but I was glad to have him there just in case my instincts take over. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. I looked up finally to see Alice smiling at me. She told Jasper to let me go that I would be ok. He trusted his wife but he knew I was still close to a new born so I was very unpredictable.

Alice led me to the back of the store and pushed me into a dressing room. With a little bit of air I said, "What are you doing?" I was supposed to just tag along. Alice giggled and started handing me clothes.

"When you're with me you have to try on clothes. Just try them on and pick two of everything so I can see your taste in clothes." Alice said as she dashed away to grab more clothes. I tried on all of the clothes in lightning fast speed. I had picked out two graphic tees two pairs of jeans two pairs of shoes and 2 dresses like she told me. Most of it was either green blue or black, except for one silver dress that I absolutely fell in love with. I came out of the dressing room and showed Alice what I had picked out. She looked at me and looked at the clothes. I went to go put the clothes back when both Alice and Bella stopped me. "What are you doing?" they asked at the same time. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't have the money to buy this you guys and I am not letting you buy me this." I said as I was putting the clothes on the clothing rack.

Jasper and Bella laughed when they heard Alice sigh. "You have much to learn young grasshopper." I started to laugh so hard hearing her say that. I walked away from the clothes to join them. Alice had already purchased 4 bags of clothes. Bella and I had begged Alice enough to let us go look at a book store just for a couple of minutes while she looked at lingerie.

"I really do hate when she makes me go into those kinds of stores." Bella laughed. We were looking through the fiction section, looking for nothing particularly. "Serena I know how you feel coming here with nothing and my family try to give you it all. It's very weird. I can tell you will make a big contribution to the family in the long run." Bella smiled at me. I gave her a small hug. I still wasn't going to let them but me stuff but I could tell she would be the one to understand.

Out of nowhere Jasper popped out from behind a bookshelf. "Alice said she is ready if you two are. She pulled the car around to a shady area; it's getting to be a little sunny." Bella and I were definitely ready to leave. Before I could move though, I was hit with a sense of bloodlust. Jasper held my hands behind my back and Bella blocked me from the front. Again I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. Bella was repeating to me that we were going home and that everything would be ok. She said home like I was meant to be there. That made me relax and the bloodlust simmered. We hurried out of the store and went straight for Alice's car.

As we were driving to their house Alice said, "See now it wasn't that bad now was it?"

I laughed a nervous laugh, "yeah, except for the fact I felt like going on a killing spree twice but thanks to you three I was able to stop. Thank you." I smiled at them.

Jasper then said, "Serena that was all you. I just held you long enough to let you make a decision of what to do. We couldn't have stopped you if we wanted. Once a new born has that scent, they normally can't stop. You were able to stop. Yes with a little help but it was all you." I was shocked. I had never seen it this way. I guess this is one step in the learning process; Making your own decision.

The rest of the way home we filled the car with idle chatter. The whole family was there when we got back. Jasper and Alice had gone upstairs to put away the clothes. She had bought something for everyone. Apparently it was a surprise too because she made jasper stand watch at the stairs and dared anyone to come upstairs.

I was thinking about how I had handled myself today when Edward had this shocked expression on his face. "You felt bloodlust today and were able to stop?" that got everyone's attention. I told them (the ones who didn't come today) about how I had to held back twice. Of course everyone agreed that what Jasper had told was correct. I still didn't believe it.

The next thing I knew Alice was sitting beside me with a purplish colored bag in her hand. "Ok guys I have a plan for today. First we are all going to go on a hunt and make sure we get our fill. Be back here by 9ish and get dressed with the surprises I got you because we are going to be holding a party." My eyes got really big when she said the word party. 1st off I hate parties and 2nd don't parties mean people? Alice saw the shock on my face. "Don't worry Serena. Once you are full of animal blood the thirst will be subsided. We have faith in you." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Not many people and there will be a couple of werewolves there to cover up a lot of smell." I gave a small sigh of relief.

I was ready to tackle anything head on. We all decided we would get into 2 groups. The first group was to make sure they had everything for the party and the 2nd group was there to help me. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were there to help. I was really hoping that Alice was right because right now a party sounds like a great distraction from everything. I hoped for the best tonight.

**A/N: so what do you think? Yes I know that's a lot of trust for a some-what newborn vampire but its Alice, she knows what she is talking about. Any questions just email me or ask me about them. I'm super duper tired now. I think since I wrote this for my readers I think you should definitely leave me a review! **

***hope sees the invisible, feels the intangible, and achieves THE IMPOSSIBLE* **


End file.
